


Blecaute

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Acabou a energia e você pode imaginar quanto tempo se passou até eu me tocar de todo silêncio que me envolvia..."





	

Acabou a energia e você pode imaginar quanto tempo se passou até eu me tocar de todo o silêncio que me envolvia. Não durou nem cinco minutos para que eu começasse a chorar desesperadamente, sem motivo. Fazia um tempo que eu não estava feliz. Não que tivesse motivos para ficar triste, mas também não tinha motivos para estar feliz. E você pode dizer que sempre tem motivos para ser feliz, olhar para as pequenas coisas que eu tinha. Mas eu era adolescente e o que saltava aos meu olhos era tudo o que não tinha. Alí estava abarrotado de nada. E eu passava meus dias enchendo esse nada de ruídos, fragmentos, qualquer coisa que enganasse a fome, os sentidos. 

Mas sem energia ficava muito óbvio o silêncio, o imenso nada. Então, o que me restava, aquela preciosidade que eu não ousava expôr por me sentir demasiada exposta transbordou em lágrimas copiosas no silêncio e no escuro. Que nem era escuro, era uma penumbra na qual eu podia enxergar minhas mãos. A penumbra é mais cruel que o escuro. O escuro me dá uma coragem que sai do nada e entra em mim, fazendo com que eu me sinta misturada ao escuro, me perceba diluindo. Faz com que eu acredite que possa desaparecer. A penumbra só mostra o contorno das coisas, deixando elas ocas, acusativas e cruéis. Minhas mãos pareciam ocas, mas sem ser cruéis ou acusativas, eu não tinha força pra tanto sentimento. Eu só sentia o nada.

Fiquei com medo quando minha preciosidade derramada se esgotou. Era o último fio de humanidade que havia sobrado: o medo. Eu continuava parada no meio da sala, em pé, sendo acusada pelas formas ocas das coisas. Tentei desaparecer e talvez tivesse conseguido por um tempo porque a energia tinha voltado, a geladeira tinha dado um estalo, as luzes se acenderam, o aparelho de som piscou sedutor pra mim. Mas eu ainda tava no meio do caminho da volta. Queria ter ficado lá, no nada, misturada e diluída, desaparecida. Não era mais possível. Eu não tinha força nem para permanecer desaparecida. Teria que ser uma coisa oca sobrevivendo ao nada ao redor.


End file.
